This invention relates in general to the construction of nozzles and in particular to a new and useful injection nozzle for a thermoplastic synthetic processing injection molding machine.
Swiss Pat. No. CH-A-587 718 indicates an injection nozzle with spring-loaded jet needle, which opens automatically when subjected to the melt under injection pressure. It is proven to be disadvantageous that the injection pressure must be utilized in order to move the jet needle against the force of a locking spring, since this can lead to a pressure loss. Furthermore, such nozzle has a laid length, increased by the length of the spring, which through the adapter required for a static mixer or a filter element is extended additionally increasing the disadvantage.